


Зима, весна, лето, осень и снова зима

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин воспринимает первый день года как знак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зима, весна, лето, осень и снова зима

Так уж вышло, что день рождения Мерлина выпадал на первый календарный день года - и он всегда воспринимал это как знак. Вот и в этот раз он решил, что это шанс начать новую жизнь. Бросить наконец курить, меньше пить и больше спать. Чаще звонить маме и не пропускать тренировки. Разобраться в работе и собственной личной жизни. Перестать доводить себя до истерик и нервного истощения. Влюбиться.

С этими мыслями он шёл на новогоднюю вечеринку к Моргане, его бывшей однокурснице и лучшей подруге. Моргана Пендрагон была диаметральной противоположностью Мерлина (к счастью!) и обладала воистину железными нервами. Хоть она и уверяла, что весь её самоконтроль – это результат упорного труда над собой, а в подростковом возрасте она была жуткой истеричкой, Мерлин ей не верил. Айсберг, знаете ли.

Первый парень, с которым Мерлин познакомился в ту ночь, по иронии оказался родным братом Морганы, Артуром, и через пятнадцать минут общения Мерлин возблагодарил небеса, что не столкнулся с ним раньше, когда находился в полнейшем раздрае. Общество Артура Пендрагона побуждало Мерлина почесать кулаки о кое-чью самодовольную блондинистую физиономию, и сдерживался он исключительно из-за своих твёрдых намерений. А ещё обещания Гвен, что будет хорошим мальчиком. Поэтому он похлопал Артура по плечу, уверил, что «был искренне рад увидеться лично», взял себе ещё один коктейль и постарался больше не попадаться Пендрагону на глаза.

К счастью, уже через полчаса он познакомился с милейшим деревенщиной Гилли и решил, что на безрыбье и это недоразумение - бойфренд. Тот так мило коверкал слова и озирался по сторонам, что вскоре Мерлин и думать забыл об Артуре, вот честное слово, нет-нет, он совсем не пожирал глазами его широкую спину и округлую задницу, Моргане показалось. Но в следующую «Отвертку» он попросил долить ещё водки, а затем призывно улыбался Гилли и рассказывал о своей работе. Гилли слушал, открыв рот: не каждый день встречаешь смотрителя за пингвинами в местном океанариуме, да ещё и такого очаровательного. И немудрено, что ночью он распрощался со своей девственностью с Мерлином в гостевой спальне Морганы, а утром проснулся один.

Мистером Январь он не стал.

Имя мистера Февраль Мерлин даже не запомнил. 

В предвкушении приближающегося Дня Всех Влюблённых он носился между клубами и арт-кафе надеясь найти какого-нибудь милого мальчика в роговых очках и с кудрявым чубчиком. Но встретил только Артура Пендрагона на одной из выставок, проводимых Лансом. Тот, как всегда, был заносчив, самодоволен, хорошо одет и имел в качестве аксессуара потрясающе милую и абсолютно глупую блондинку. То есть совершенно невыносим. И это отчего-то выбило Мерлина из колеи на неделю, поэтому накануне праздника он ныл всем своим друзья, как он одинок и несчастен. Моргана в привычной для неё манере предложила подарить ему мальчика-хастлера, а Гвен – устроить ему свидание вслепую. Первую девушку Мерлин просто проигнорировал, а второй долго и со вкусом объяснял, что после того неловкого случая с Лансом он больше не будет встречаться ни с кем, «кого она ему подсунет». 

Так и получилось, что четырнадцатого февраля он ужинал с неким невзрачным мужчиной, в спешке откопанном на сайте знакомств.

Мужчина бы и рад был перевести их знакомство в другую плоскость, но Мерлин вёртко вырвался из потных объятий и, обещав обязательно позвонить позже, выкинул его визитку в ближайшее мусорное ведро.

Вышло так, что то ли неудавшийся День Святого Валентина, то ли весенняя хандра, но мистеров Март, Апрель и Май не было в принципе.

Мерлин практически безвылазно сидел в своей квартире, а Гвен, Ланс и Моргана составили график его посещений. С первыми двумя, особенно после того, как они, в отличие от него, февраль провели просто замечательно и умудрились обручиться, Мерлину было ещё тоскливее, он больше скуривал и больше выпивал. Зато Моргана, хоть и являла собой живое воплощение Снежной Королевы и при любом удобном случае поминала своего противного братца, всё же могла хоть как-то его расшевелить. Она фурией врывалась в его квартиру, распахивала тяжёлые тёмные занавески, прокуривала с ним на пару кухню и сыпала ехидными комментариями. И Мерлин воскресал.

Но так как пресловутый «график посещения больного» имел место быть, то и настроение Мерлина скакало туда-сюда, что и привело в итоге к очередному срыву на ещё одной выставке Ланса.

Ну, а что Артур хотел, когда пьяный пытался объяснить Мерлину, в чём его принципиальные ошибки по жизни? В мае Мерлин всё же исполнил свою мечту, не дававшую ему покоя с января, и врезал пару раз по его породистой физиономии. Во-первых, не стоит учить Мерлина жить («Что разрешается Моргане, не позволено смертным»). А во-вторых, да что он вообще понимает с его-то шикарной жизнью, длинноногой подружкой и незыблемой гетеросексуальной скучностью?

И, естественно, Мерлин разобиделся на Моргану, иначе как бы Артур узнал подробности его жизни наподобие вечно сменяющейся работы и мамы, которую он давно не навещал?

Но к счастью, уже в самом начале Июня у него появилось аж два разных мистера, между которыми он никак не мог выбрать. С одной стороны обладатель сногсшибательного тела, при виде которого у Мерлина подкашивались ноги, - Перси, но такой же интеллектуально одарённый, как девица пресловутого Пендрагона. А с другой - эдакий плохой парень Гавейн с его роскошной копной волос и гипнотизирующим взглядом. И пока Мерлин изводился, кого же выбрать, и прыгал от одной постели к другой, на горизонте снова появилась Моргана, обозвала его шлюхой и забрала мистера Эротику, как она окрестила Гавейна, себе. 

Без накала страстей Мерлину быстро стало скучно с Перси, и он уехал в Эалдор к маме, потому что «хватит уже быть свиньёй и надо навестить Хунит». Где и умудрился превратить друга детства Уилла в мистера Июль.

Уилл, как оказалось, давно и прочно был влюблён в Мерлина, но пока тот осознавал свою ориентацию в подростковом возрасте, пока учился в Лондоне, пока не мог выкроить время, чтобы наведаться в родной городок, шанса попробовать как-то и не было.

А тут, снедаемый скукой и своими собственными мрачными мыслями, Мерлин однажды подумал «А почему бы и нет?», - и получилось как-то само. Он старался не вдумываться, что именно делает, а просто жить сегодняшним днём. С Уиллом было хорошо, спокойно и комфортно, он прекрасно его знал и понимал с полуслова, и Мерлин позволил себя любить. Их отношения – это шутливые драки на песке, долгие прогулки по лесам и ленивые ночи на чердаке старого дома.

Идиллию нарушили Пендрагоны, в августе решившие навестить Мерлина. Хотя вообще-то звали только Моргану. Но эта несносная женщина привезла с собой своего не менее несносного братца, которому, как она утверждала, «очень не хватает свежего воздуха для проветривания мозгов». 

Расслабленный Мерлин сразу весь подобрался, готовый к очередной схватке с Артуром. На своей-то территории он точно не позволит портить ему жизнь! Он тщательно следил за всем: чтобы в доме было чисто, чтобы мама случайно не сболтнула лишнего и неуместного, чтобы одежда всегда была опрятной, а на носках не было дырок, чтобы Уилл не позорил его – и не заметил, как начал бесить всех. Но если Хунит в силу родительской любви терпела все молча, Моргану он привычно не слушал, а Артур вёл себя на редкость тихо, то Уилл в один прекрасный день высказал ему своё честное мнение.

Мнение Мерлину, естественно, не понравилось, и утром он уже сидел в поезде обратно в Лондон, полный желания «вот уж теперь точно изменить свою жизнь».

Начал он с йоги и дыхательных техник, насоветованных Морганой. И мистер Сентябрь познакомился уже с обновлённым Мерлином, офисным работником, спортсменом и просто душкой. Но сам «лапушкой не оказался», и Мерлин в итоге заблокировал контакт афериста Седрика в телефоне, скайпе и на фейсбуке. 

Какого же было его удивление, когда на очередной выставке Ланса, он воочию увидел страшную картину – как этот, кхм, не самый симпатичный мужчина вовсю подкатывал к Пендрагону. Своим дальнейшим действиям он не сразу нашёл объяснение, в тот момент, когда кровь пульсировала в висках, а пелена затуманивала взгляд, он двинулся на выручку Артуру. Ведь даже такой придурок не заслуживал быть обманутым этим Седриком, тем более брат и близкий человек его подруги. 

Но как же может отвлечь от других один абсолютно нетрадиционный юноша? Конечно же потереться щекой о плечо, взять за руку опешившего Артура, переплетая пальцы, и увести за собой в подсобку. Где по-хорошему должен был сразу же отпустить и всё объяснить. Но Артур, такой красивый, немного растерянный и посему открытый и беззащитный, а ещё отчего-то жутко притягательный был так близко, а в Мерлине уже бултыхалось некоторое количество алкоголя, что он просто закрыл глаза и поцеловал.

Артур на поцелуй ответил, и это казалось таким правильным, наконец-то Мерлин чувствовал себя настолько на своём месте… что проснулся в роскошной квартире Пендрагона. Прошёлся по просторным комнатам, рассмотрел каждую фотографию на каминной полке, на половине которых Артур был запечатлён всё с той же очаровательной блондинкой (Еленой, как он уже успел узнать), полюбовался напоследок на загорелую мускулистую спину, и ушёл, стараясь не разбудить нечаянного любовника.

Весь следующий месяц ему было и больно, и легко, но он держал себя в руках, прилежно ходил на работу и не пропускал тренировки, сделал генеральную уборку в квартире и провёл частичную реорганизацию жизни, и ежедневно вспоминал Артура Пендрагона, борясь с желанием закурить.

Мерлин знал, что обладает своей, особой «магией», которая притягивает к нему людей. В него влюбляются, быстро и легко, стоит ему разок улыбнуться, бросают жён, девушек, любовниц, а после горько жалеют, ведь Мерлин – не тот человек, с которым стоит строить отношения. По крайней мере сейчас, когда он всё ещё живёт на пороховой бочке. А Артур, не смотря на весь его дурной характер и напускную спесь, был хорошим парнем, и рушить его стабильные отношения – последнее, чем Мерлин хочет заниматься. Да и Пендрагон всегда может преподнести сюрприз – изменил же он Елене с Мерлином.

И Мерлин продолжил жить, пропустил через свою постель мистеров Октябрь, Ноябрь и Декабрь, трёх как на подбор подтянутых голубоглазых блондинов, и окончательно успокоился. Старался звонить маме хотя бы раз в неделю, извинился перед Уиллом, всё так же подшучивал над ледяным сердцем Морганы и тщетными попытками Гавейна его растопить, ходил на все выставки Ланса, чтобы издалека полюбоваться на всё такого же счастливого баловня судьбы Артура, и первым узнал, что Гвен ждёт ребёнка.

Первую половину Рождества Мерлин посвятил одной занятной психологической технике, суть которой заключалась в составлении особых графиков или шкал, на которых человек должен подробно и обстоятельно расписать, что с ним и когда должно произойти, а потом убрать в дальний ящик и забыть.

За прошедший год Мерлин сделал некоторые успехи и умудрился как-то выправить свою жизнь – и не собирался возвращаться к прежнему времяпрепровождению. Он подумал, что обязательно должен быть счастлив в следующем году не благодаря чему-то, а вопреки, вписывая последние строчки в свой план. А потом оделся, прихватил бутылку вина, кучу коробочек, пакетиков и открыток и поехал на вечеринку к Гвен и Лансу. 

А там неожиданно наткнулся на угрюмого Пендрагона, в одиночестве раскуривающего трубку в гостиной, пока все суетились над ужином. Зажатая на кухне Моргана, капая ядом, осведомила его, что «Артур как бы – лучший друг Ланса со школы, а как ты думал, с ним познакомилась Гвен?». И Мерлин, растерянно хлопая ресницами, пытался собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли.

К утру, когда они с Артуром на пару ловили такси на улице, Мерлин окончательно понял, что не всегда твоя точка зрения – единственно правильная. Иногда ещё бывает так, что самое простое, а вместе с тем самое необходимое и самое правильное лежит на самом верху – стоит только поднять глаза.

Это-то он и пытался сбивчиво объяснить Артуру в ответ на вопрос, почему это он едет с ним и как это больше никогда не отпустит. А ещё что-то про графики и планы, в которые он, наверное, всё же вписал его.

\- Ты невозможный идиот, - пробормотал Артур, притягивая Мерлина к себе в объятия. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе понадобился год и толпа левых мужиков, чтобы это осознать?

\- Зима, весна, лето, осень и снова зима, - отозвался Мерлин, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

\- Теперь мы сделаем из тебя адекватную единицу общества, - оптимистично пообещал Пендрагон.

Мерлин не стал начинать их долгожданные отношения со скептического «ну-ну».

В конце концов, Артур сам скоро поймёт, что Мерлина надо любить таким, какой он есть.


End file.
